The invention relates to dental health, in particular caries reduction. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for monitoring one or more dental conditions.
Tooth enamel is formed from an insoluble form of calcium phosphate also known as hydroxyapatite. The enamel is formed in rods within a largely inorganic matrix material containing hydroxyapatite, some protein, and other compounds.
Oral bacteria form plaque deposits around the teeth. For example, the bacterium Streptococcus mutans (S. mutans) produces a molecule called glucan which helps the bacteria to bind themselves to the teeth and form plaque deposits. The plaque bacteria metabolize sugars and carbohydrates and as a byproduct form lactic acid. Tooth enamel is slightly soluble in the acidic environment which is produced. Calcium ions and phosphate ions enter solution, and so the enamel is stripped away, a process called demineralization. However, enamel may be remineralized between meals due to the action of calcium and phosphate ions present naturally in the saliva.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,161 and 5,628,313 describe systems and methods for diagnosing periodontal disease based upon the polarographic measurement of sulfide concentration in the mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,615 shows a similar method which is used to diagnose halitosis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,786, Chow et al. describe how calcium compounds such as calcium phosphate may be added to toothpaste, chewing gums, gels, etc., to enhance remineralization. The combination of calcium phosphate and fluoride ions is known to enhance remineralization. Other patents also describe remineralization products.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,300, Moll et al. describe test kits for indicating the risk of dental caries. However, the kits include sugar-containing compositions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,144, Hibst et al. describe optical viewing of caries by e.g. irradiating with blue light and viewing red light (a reflection/fluorescence method).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,989, Gathani describes dental floss impregnated with a pH indicator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,795, Shibuya describes enzymatic detection of oral microorganisms. However, the test is slow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,951, Rosenberg describes the localization of caries. However, this requires a slow incubation period.
All of the foregoing prior art approaches involve methods for detecting various dental conditions; however, these methods all rely upon the use of specific chemical compounds and/or test apparatus. However, none of the prior art approaches are operable to simultaneously measure a number of dental parameters and to provide a user detectable diagnostic message indicative of the state of the user""s health. Furthermore, none of the prior art approaches are integratable with data storage and management devices such as a personal digital assistance (PDA), personal computer, central computer, or the like. As will be detailed hereinbelow, the present invention provides a monitoring system which can be integrated with personal health monitoring equipment such as an individual, handheld calorimeter, and can be further operable in connection with personal data storage devices. The system of the present invention operates to monitor parameters indicative of dental health, and is further operative to provide a user with a display which describes the state of the user""s dental health and/or suggests corrective actions. These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.
There is disclosed herein a sensor system for diagnosing dental conditions. The system is based upon a sensor unit which is configured to be disposed in communication with a user""s mouth so as to be contacted by oral fluids such as gas or liquid. The sensor unit is operable to provide detectable signals indicative of the presence of at least two species selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen ion, calcium ion, phosphate ion, sulfur, organosulfur compounds, nitrogen containing compounds, microbial metabolites, and microbes. (It is to be understood that these species may be detected in their ionized or unionized forms, as appropriate.) The system further includes a signal processor in communication with the sensor unit. The signal processor is operative to process the detectable signals and to provide a processed signal indicative of a dental condition. The processor is further operative to transmit the processed signal to a storage and display device which displays a user detectable diagnostic message. In some instances, the sensor is further operative to provide a detectable signal indicative of the concentration of the members of the group. The storage and display unit may comprise a personal digital assistant, computer or the like.
In specific embodiments, the signal processor is operative to transmit the processed signal to the storage and display device via a wireless data link. In yet other embodiments, the sensor unit may be operable to further provide a visual display of the tooth, or a signal indicative of the integrity of the tooth. The diagnostic message displayed by the display device may be indicative of the user""s dental condition and/or may suggest a remedial action to the user for the purpose of restoring dental health.
The sensor unit may be configured to be disposed in the user""s mouth so as to sense the composition of liquids and/or gases therein. Alternatively, the sensor unit may be disposed external of the user""s mouth and be configured to receive exhaled gases from the user.